


Double Defeat

by CrazyButterSock



Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: SEASON 5(I am a soap box for a friend for this one as well)As Prime lays broken and beaten Double gives him some parting words
Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Double Defeat

**_SNAP!_ **

Prime jolted awake. His spirit it seemed had landed in his body Hordak had thrown over the edge. He struggled to move but his lower body was crushed under one of the massive vines now choking the life from his vessel. He scanned the area and spotted a clone nearby. “Clone! Come to your master!” Prime growled.

The clone perked up and climbed over the many vines and wreckage to Prime’s side. Prime reached out his hand smirking, he could still salvage this once he had this clones body he would be ready. The clone reached out and took his hand... and nothing happened. Prime blinked. Why wasn’t this clone connected to the hive mind.

_**-Snap!-** _

A small flash forced Prime to blink in confusion as the clone began to chuckle, then laugh, then full on guffaw as Prime’s face contorted in shock. “Oh darling” the clone’s eyes became slits as they began to melt into blackness and reshape. “The princesses are gonna pay big bucks for this picture.” Double Trouble smirked as they tapped in their borrowed tracker pad.

“You!” Prime snarled and tried to slash at the shapeshifter but it came as nothing but helpless flailing.

“What’s the matter honey, legs not work like they use to before?” Double chuckled.

“I remember you! From my brother and sister’s memories. The shape shifter.”

“My reputation proceeds me.” Double smirked.

“You, your allegiance is to the highest bidder isn’t it?” Prime smirked. “Help me and I’ll give you anything your heart desires.” “

HAHAHAHAHA” Prime reeled at the sudden outburst of laughter. “That so cute darling that you actually think you have anything to give.” Double wiped a tear from their eye as they squatted down in front of the emperor of space. “Look around you sweetheart you’ve already lost, you have no bargaining chips.” Double gesticulated each word with another example of devastation around the ship. “You couldn’t afford me even if your clones weren’t all gone.”

Prime’s eyes widened. Where were his clones?

He should still have hordes here but there wasn’t a single one around. He searched his hive mind and found a well of fear fleeing his ship.

“What did you do?” Prime snarled.

“Me? I didn’t do anything.” Double’s smirk grew wider as blackness warped their body into a shape all too familiar to him... his own. “You did all this.” Prime’s voice mocked him from the shapeshifter’s lips.

“What are you talking about?” Prime snarled once more trying to grab the mimic only for the cocky criminal to grab him by the face instead. A harsh grip softened as Prime’s visage cupped the dictator’s cheek in a motion that resonated violently in Catra’s memories lurking in Prime’s mind.

“Ya see prime.” Double grinned. “The problem with using fear as a motivator is the motivated start to become conditioned.” Double returned time their true form. “I didn’t even need to be in your hive mind to make them do what I wanted. All I needed was your face and they jumped at my every word.” Prime’s face contorted in fear for just a moment and was rewarded with another

_**-snap!-** _

Double pocketed the tracker pad again. “They listened to my every order. Like evacuating the ship. Or setting all the prisoners free.” Double leaned in and whispered. “Or setting the self destruct sequence.”

Shock and horror radiated across Prime’s entire body.

Never across a thousand worlds had he ever been so powerless as in this moment.

_**-snap-** _

Double smiled genuinely as they stepped aside so Prime could see the timer counting down on a nearby screen. “Looks like we’re short on time so let me leave you with some words of advice for your next life.” Double stood tall walking toward the teleporter pad nearby. “Don’t mess with Etheria.” Double struck a pose and vanished in a flash of green light as the countdown neared it’s completion. No. Prime clawed and pushed at the debris. No! He screamed at his hive mind for any clone to come back for him. NO!!! Prime cursed every world and star.

  


**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"** Prime’s final scream of defiance was deafened by the sound of his ship exploding into star dust.

Double appeared on the ground as the princess alliance celebrated nearby. The showman skipped over waving the tracker pad. “Oh kitten! Sparkles! I have I got the deal of a life time!”


End file.
